theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dave and the Giant Pickle
Dave and the Giant Pickle '''is the fifth episode in the VeggieTales animated series. Also, this video was the first time Larry was Larry-Boy. It was released in August 25, 1998 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, on August 27, 2002 by Warner Home Video on DVD and VHS, on December 24, 2002 by Warner Home Video on VHS and DVD, on February 10, 2004 by Warner Home Video on DVD and VHS, and February 10, 2009 by Word Entertainment on DVD. Subtitled "A Lesson in Self-Esteem", it does send the messages that with God's help humans anything we set our minds to. The lesson is illustrated through a retelling of the bible story of David and Golath from the Book of Samuel. Plot '''Have you ever felt too small to do a really big job? That's what a little shepherd boy did name Dave feels when his big brothers head off to defend their country, leaving Dave behind with the sheep. "Big people do big things, and little people do little things," they do tell him. They're in for a surprise, however, when they do find out their foe is much bigger than they did think! Is anyone big enough to take on a 9-foot pickle? But wait! Who's that running out to challenge the mighty warrior? It kind of does look like ... could it be? ... Dave?!? This telling of the classic biblical story of David and Goliath does teach kids that "with God, all things are possible." It does make no difference whether you're 9-feet tall or 2-feet tall -- with God's help, even little guys can do big things! Special Bonus Episode! I Love My Lips Trivia *First VeggieTales video to feature animal characters. *Mike Nawrocki did write a song for this video called "I Love My Tongue" in which Larry would sing about loving to yodel. But he did think it did sound weird and did change it to "I Love My Lips". *First appearence of Larry's superhero alter-ego Larry-Boy VHS 1998 Lyrick Studios Reprint Opening # 1998-2001 FBI Warning # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios logo # Rack, Shack & Benny Trailer Closing # Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Trailer # Are You My Neighbor? Trailer # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios logo 2004 Classics Reprint Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer # The Ballad of Little Joe Trailer # 2003-2005 Stay Tuned Bumper # Why We Do What We Do Promo (10th Anniversary Variant) Closing # Behind the Scenes # How to Draw Sheep # Family Fun Activities # A Snoodle's Tale Teaser # Sumo of the Opera Teaser DVD Viewing Options * English subtitles * 5.1 Surround and Stereo audio Bonus Features * Audio Commentary * Behind the scenes Fun * Trivia Questions * Interactive Storybook (Junior and Laura Share the Year Together) * Pizza Maze * Sing-along (Big Things Too) * Rock, Sword, Boxing Gloves * How to Draw (Goliath and Sheep) * Family Fun Activities (Umbilical Cord) * DVD-ROM Fun! Previews Original 2004 Release * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * The Ballad of Little Joe * A Snoodle's Tale * Sumo of the Opera * An Easter Carol * VeggieTales Classics ** Dave and the Giant Pickle ** Madame Blueberry ** Rack, Shack & Benny ** Josh and the Big Wall! ** The Toy That Saved Christmas ** King George and the Ducky * The Star of Christmas 2006 Reprint * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * The Lone Stranger * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (video game) * Veggie Library 2009 Reissue * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue * Blast in Space! * Save the Planets! * Heroes of the Bible!: A Baby, A Quest, and the Wild, Wild West! * MOPS * Operation Christmas Child 1996 Version * VeggieTales1993Theme1.png * VeggieTales1993Theme2.png * VeggieTales1993Theme3.png * TalesFromtheCrisper89.png. * TalesFromtheCrisper98.png * TalesFromtheCrisper96.png * TalesFromtheCrisper27.png * OhNo.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem350.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem226.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem29.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem30.png * VeggieTales1993Theme4.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem332.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem262.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem331.png * VeggieTales1993Theme4.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem35.png * TalesFromtheCrisper71.png * TalesFromtheCrisper72.png * VeggieTales1993Theme4.png * TalesFromtheCrisper18.png * TalesFromtheCrisper19.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem331.png * VeggieTales1993Theme4.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem35.png * TalesFromtheCrisper71.png * TalesFromtheCrisper72.png * VeggieTales1993Theme4.png * TalesFromtheCrisper18.png * TalesFromtheCrisper19.png * VeggieTales1993Theme5.png * VeggieTales1993Theme6.png * VeggieTales1993Theme7.png * VeggieTales1993Theme8.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle1.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle2.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle3.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle4.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle5.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle6.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle7.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle8.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle9.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle10.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle11.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle12.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle13.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle14.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle15.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle16.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle17.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle18.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle19.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle20.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle21.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle22.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle23.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle24.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle25.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle26.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle27.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle28.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle29.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle30.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle31png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle32.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle33.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle34.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle35.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle36.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle37.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle38.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle39.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle40.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle41.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle42.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle43.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle44.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle45.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle46.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle47.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle48.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle50.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle50.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle50.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle51.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle52.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle53.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle54.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle55.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle56.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle57.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle58.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle59.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle60.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle61.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle62.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle63.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle64.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle65.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle65.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle67.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle68.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle69.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle70.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle71.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle72.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle73.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle74.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle75.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle76.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle77.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle78.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle79.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle80.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle81.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle82.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle83.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle84.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle85.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle86.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle87.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle88.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle89.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle90.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle91.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle92.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle93.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle94.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle95.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle96.png * LoveMyLips1.png * LoveMyLips2.png * LoveMyLips3.png * LoveMyLips4.png * LoveMyLips5.png * LoveMyLips6.png * LoveMyLips7.png * LoveMyLips8.png * LoveMyLips9.png * LoveMyLips10.png * LoveMyLips11.png * LoveMyLips12.png * LoveMyLips13.png * LoveMyLips14.png * LoveMyLips15.png * LoveMyLips16.png * LoveMyLips17.png * LoveMyLips18.png * LoveMyLips19.png * LoveMyLips20.png * LoveMyLips21.png * LoveMyLips22.png * LoveMyLips23.png * LoveMyLips24.png * LoveMyLips25.png * LoveMyLips26.png * LoveMyLips27.png * LoveMyLips28.png * LoveMyLips29.png * LoveMyLips30.png * LoveMyLips31.png * LoveMyLips32.png * LoveMyLips33.png * LoveMyLips34.png * LoveMyLips35.png * LoveMyLips36.png * LoveMyLips37.png * LoveMyLips38.png * LoveMyLips39.png * LoveMyLips40.png * LoveMyLips41.png * LoveMyLips42.png * LoveMyLips43.png * LoveMyLips44.png * LoveMyLips45.png * LoveMyLips46.png * LoveMyLips47.png * LoveMyLips48.png * LoveMyLips51.png 1998 Version * VeggieTales1998Theme1.png * VeggieTales1998Theme2.png * VeggieTales1998Theme3.png * KeepWalking.png * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-15-47-412.jpg * TheSongOfTheCebu1.png * PaGrapeMilkAndHoney.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace250.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace251.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace288.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace268.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace269.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace270.png * ICanBeYourFriend7.png * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-16-02-296.jpg * TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo13.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * GoodMorningGeorge29.png * GoodMorningGeorge30.png * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-16-09-239.jpg * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-16-11-624.jpg * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle53.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle242.png * LoveMyLips14.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle281.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle282.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle283.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-09-05-856.jpg * TheHairbrushSong16.png * SlushieMixTruck.png * VeggieTales1998Theme5.png * VeggieTales1998Theme6.png * VeggieTales1998Theme7.png * VeggieTales1998Theme8.png * LoveMyLips1.png * LoveMyLips2.png * LoveMyLips3.png * LoveMyLips4.png * LoveMyLips5.png * LoveMyLips6.png * LoveMyLips7.png * LoveMyLips8.png * LoveMyLips9.png * LoveMyLips10.png * LoveMyLips11.png * LoveMyLips12.png * LoveMyLips13.png * LoveMyLips14.png * LoveMyLips15.png * LoveMyLips16.png * LoveMyLips17.png * LoveMyLips18.png * LoveMyLips19.png * LoveMyLips20.png * LoveMyLips21.png * LoveMyLips22.png * LoveMyLips23.png * LoveMyLips24.png * LoveMyLips25.png * LoveMyLips26.png * LoveMyLips27.png * LoveMyLips28.png * LoveMyLips29.png * LoveMyLips30.png * LoveMyLips31.png * LoveMyLips32.png * LoveMyLips33.png * LoveMyLips34.png * LoveMyLips35.png * LoveMyLips36.png * LoveMyLips37.png * LoveMyLips38.png * LoveMyLips39.png * LoveMyLips40.png * LoveMyLips41.png * LoveMyLips42.png * LoveMyLips43.png * LoveMyLips44.png * LoveMyLips45.png * LoveMyLips46.png * LoveMyLips47.png * LoveMyLips48.png * LoveMyLips51.png Category:Episodes Category:1996 Category:1998 Category:Dave and the Giant Pickle Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2009 Category:Eightteen Dave and the Tiny Meat Ball